Hana
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: He’d always find something out of place and would correct it. It wasn’t rare to find an overturned chair or a desk on its side – except for today, each time he passed classroom 2-A, there would be the same desk overturned. 6918, MukuHiba


_This is a very special one-shot that I've written for a very special person. Daddy (no, not my biological one, silly geese), I really hope this is to your liking! I was so stumped on it. XD Happy birthday!! Your son loves you!!!_

**Pairing:**_ 6918 (Mukuro/Hibari)_

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain _**YAOI**_, as in Male on Male __sexual__ relationships. If you don't like it, _**DON'T READ IT. **

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own KHR._

**Hana**

His footsteps echoed along the hall as he trudged along. His eyes flickered between the windows at his left and the doors open to classrooms on his right. Today was a holiday, Hibari recalled, marching past the empty rooms with a glance spared. The building was empty but for him; the way he preferred it to be.

His bihourly rounds of patrolling were never a bore. He'd always find _something_ out of place and would correct it, without a second thought to it. It wasn't rare to find an overturned chair or a desk on its side – except for today, each time he passed classroom 2-A, there would be the same desk overturned.

No one was supposed to be in the building, and it had proved provoking enough that Hibari was becoming edgy, gripping his tonfa beneath his jacket. He passed said classroom and, once again, that same desk was on its side.

As he entered, he noticed a certain chill in the air – and was that the smell of flowers? – accompanied by a vaguely familiar smell that made him feel a tad sleepy and lethargic. His limbs felt heavy as he approached the desk, and his tonfa fell to the floor with a clatter as he was brought to his knees, a cold sweat beginning to break out over his face.

"Kufufu, my, my, it took a while, didn't it, Hibari Kyouya?" The purr came from the far corner of the room; the voice ignited a fury within him as he forced his head to turn to regard Rokudo Mukuro as he approached. He strained to stand, but his legs continued to defy his demands.

"Now, now, dear _Kyouya_," Mukuro's purr was as veiled as a thorn on a rose. "It wouldn't do to have you hurting yourself in your condition." He tsked gently, coming to kneel beside the Cloud guardian. His gloved hand lifted to lift Hibari's chin even more, forcing the Cloud to shift his eyes downwards to still have a view of him. "Especially for what I have planned for you."

Hibari stiffened as a second gloved hand ran down his torso and stopped at his navel. His eyes narrowed as Mukuro's face loomed closer. "I'm going to bite you to death after this." He had attempted to sound neutral and deadly, but his voice was hardly a whisper and weak with the lethargy that the sakura produced within him. He could barely raise a protesting hand as Mukuro's grip tightened upon his shirt and tore it from his body; his hands were pinned in front of him as his body was led to lay on the floor beside the overturned desk.

His legs attempted a failed kick at his captor's shins and were easily deflected. He sucked in his stomach, muscles fluttering as gloved fingernails scraped down his abdomen. His hands appeared to melt into the ground above his head, and try as he might, he could not pull them free as Mukuro's now unoccupied hand glided down to his nipple and _pinched_. He arched his chest inwards as a hiss left from between his gritted teeth. The distraction proved momentary as the zipper to his pants was undone and they were pulled off his legs. His shoes met the same fate, though his socks were spared oddly enough.

His briefs were being scrutinized with amused eyes before they, too, were torn from his body. A petal fell on his cheek, and he winced as it burned against his skin. He turned his head so it would fall off, and Mukuro's gloved hand stopped its descent before it occurred, pressing it to his cheek before trailing it down his chin, neck, and torso to press it to his nipple, where the sensitized skin reacted with a fervor.

Against his will, Hibari released a pained groan and made a feeble attempt at wriggling away from the burning, only to have the pain doubly increased as Mukuro pinched his other nipple. It was almost blinding, between the two pains, for neither was being let up and it was all he could do to prevent himself from writhing in agony. But a show of weakness like that, in front of _him_ no less, would disgrace him – and with that resolve, he gritted his teeth and turned a vehement glare at the illusionist.

He received a leering grin in reply and watched as that head lowered before his eyes narrowed and his head threw itself back as his body arched up into the welcome pleasure against the pain; things were spinning before him and there was no way to discern which was up or down and nothing existed but the battling sensations within his body – until a solid _thrust_ was given and the pain won out and he swore the universe had erupted behind his closed eyes because bursts of lights were flashing beneath his eyelids in every imaginable color.

The metallic odor of blood was instantly becoming heavier with the continuous pounding and laughter was ringing, ringing, in his ears, and he could no longer control his body through the ordeal. Ruby and sapphire blazed into his eyes when they opened and drew closer with a feral gleam as the thrusts began to increase in pace. He could feel how close he was, how close they both were, and could do naught but grit his teeth as a shower of petals began to descend around them lazily.

He shirked away from where they landed, but the unyielding hold upon him let him move mere centimeters before they began to fall closer and closer.

A hand scooped a handful and they burned into his abdomen, his cry echoing the other's laughter as liquid dripped out and into him, searing hot against his inner walls. His body went limp and the petals disappeared from around him as he was granted with the freedom of his hands.

He watched through lidded eyes as the illusionist stood and reassembled his pants primly before glancing down at him with incandescent, mismatched eyes. "You would do well to clean up, _Kyouya_." He purred in a voice that dripped with mockery. "I will see you again soon."

And Hibari was left alone in the classroom, his clothes in tatters around the room, with the overturned desk beside him and tonfa within reach. It was but a few minutes before he forced himself to stand as he righted the desk.

Namimori's cleanliness came before his.

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_


End file.
